


Just Add Water

by Spinestalker



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soriku Drabbles from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sora in the Rain

It’s one of those days that poets like. Grey clouds as far as the eye could see, the never ending rain. Its a day after Riku’s own heart. As imperfect a day as one wishes for.

And then theres Sora, right in the middle of all of it. His hair limply hangs from the weight of the water, head turned up and eyes shut as he enjoys the rain that falls on his face. If Riku was a poet, he might have made an allegory for it of his life.

He wants to say something, anything, to give Sora an insight to what’s going on in his head but the only thing that comes out is “If you get sick, I’m laughing at you.”

Sora looks at him with a smile so bright Riku thinks the sun may have broken through the clouds.

“I won’t get sick.” He says and Riku believes him. But still, he knows Sora’s mother could look out the window any moment, and Riku feels guilty that Sora might get into trouble. He reaches out to pull Sora into the safe canopy of the porch, but Sora reacts fast and pulls him to the rain. Riku wants to fuss, but wet cold arms wrap around his neck.

“I like the rain, it reminds me of you.”

Riku still wants to protest, but any effort drains away when cool lips press to his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Wet and maybe half drowned kisses

The bright hot summer sun had inspired an impromptu swim, that had mostly been Riku shoving Sora just a little too hard off the pier. Riku had laughed until Sora grabbed his ankles and pulled him down too. They had enjoyed their water fight and half hearted attempts to push the other down until they got tangled up. It was Sora, always Sora since he seemed to be so open to showing his feelings, that wrapped his legs around Riku’s and pressed their lips together. It was slow and deep and half drowned, but since breath was temporarily put on hold, it wasn’t so much of a problem. Riku wrapped one arm around Sora and the other reached for the edge of the deck to stable their buoyancy. It was hard, though, as Sora suddenly seemed ravenous and it wasn’t until Riku managed to steer Sora’s back against a support beam that the risk of drowning was minimized.

But Sora seemed to not care, and Riku wasn’t wholly interested in breaking away to berate Sora for his sudden enthusiastic displays of affection.

  



End file.
